the_crystal_familyfandomcom-20200215-history
Thorite
Thorite is a Crystal Gem, and an original Gemsona created by Finemanederby. He is currently part of The Crystal Family. History Summary Originally Thorite was part of a secret section to Homeworld's Security who's sole purpose were to protect their Diamonds behind the scenes. This group of elite soldiers remained unknown to many and eliminated any threat to their Diamonds. Thorite was assigned to Pink Diamond and protected her at all cost. He then followed Pink Diamond, who was now Rose Quartz, as a Crystal Gem. Thorite got blasted away and seperated from Rose Quartz during a battle to later be hit by the corruption. However due to his gems unique properties he didn't turn into a complete monster (although one did form). Instead Thorite woke up on a mountain side with no memories, emotions or sense of identity. He roamed the mountains aimlessly until he was founded by Humans. There he will begin his journey as the lost Knight. Thorites Thorites were made in Era 1 in attempt to provide absolute protection to any threats towards the Diamonds whether known or unknown. The Main Diamonds were provided with their own corresponding Throites-( Blue got a Black Thorite, Yellow got a Green Thorite, White got a White Thorite, and Pink got an Orange Thorite). Since most Thorites were not the same color as their Diamond they remained hidden but still at a safe enough distance to jump into action if need be. When a Diamond is in need of a Thorite a mass kindergarten projects is made to find the perfect fit for the Diamond. This process usually strips the planet of what resource it ever had. Clearly as time passed resources depleted so when it came down to the choosing of Thorite their was only 50 possible choices compared to white where the was nearly 300. The Diamond don't pick the Thorites directly an elite peridot who watches over the project usually chooses them by a challenge over the masses. Orange Thorites' challenge was a grand tournament between them all. Once the Thorite is choose they are presented to the Diamond in private were their primary order is given. When Thorite's are formed each have a set skills that correspond with their Diamond. The Primary Order A Thorites' Primary order is given to the Thorites when they receive the symbol of their corresponding Diamond. A Primary Order is a rule, instruction, goal, or objective that A Thorite will do anything and everything to make sure it's completed or it never fails. Typically Diamonds order their absolute protection. However Pink Diamond had something else in mind when she gave Thorite his primary order. Her Primary Order for Thorite is to protect Earth at all costs. This means that if something greatly endangers the planet Thorite will go all out in attempt to stop it. When Thorite became The Lost Knignt he had no clue of his Primary Order let alone his purpose but after spending time with humans and living with them he eventually regains it both naturally and through defeating Dragon. Life on Earth Long before the Crystal Family, Thorite would live his life as a normal human. Due to the Human who saved him, who eventually gave him his first name and then trained him in swordmanship Thorite decided to follow his master's dream of becoming the greatest swordsman in the world. So Thorite Journeyed all over the world training, fighting, living with over swordsman as well as other humans to slowly achieve his goal. This is actually a main reason why Thorite has trouble fighting Gems for the first time, since he has been only fighting humans and the occasional "monster". Appearance Thorite has peach skin, cocoa brown hair, two brown eyes, and thick brown eyebrows He has a round chest, a thick waist, and moderately thick thighs. His gemstone is embedded in his right wrist. He wears a multicolored orange bodysuit with a brown-orange V-neck border and a solid orange top. He wears light brown pants an multi-shaded, padded brown boots. Wears an arm pad on each of his arms and a wristband with a Pink Diamond symbol. Personality Thorite has no emotions. He stays insanely calm during battle with most foes even those who oppose a threat. EVEN with him lacking emotions he can still understand aspects of personality like humor, anger, frustration, etc. However sarcasm, love, and intimidation he doesn't understand. Abilities Thorite possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Although, Thorite has no memory of his true power he still can pack a punch and most of the time he holds back on fights to either hone his sword skills or feed the emptiness inside him with defeat. [[Fusion Gems|'Fusions']] * When fused with Chrome Diopside, they form Pyrite. * When fused with Coral, Chrome Diopside, and Moonstone, they form Mariposite. * When fused with Coral, Chrome Diopside, Moonstone, and Margaritasite, they form Goldstone. Skill-set * Knight's Blade Proficiency: Thorite can summon a Knight's Blade from his gemstone and is very skilled with it. But this doesn't make him a one trick, he can still put up a good fight in with other blades and other forms of combat. Also, Thorite can raise the temperature of the blade at will, even to the point of the blade turning to plasma. Unique Abilities * Solar Dash: In short bursts, Thorite can run, or "dash" at the speed of light, Which is 299,792,458 meters per second and sometimes faster! (Note that this is unqiue to only Thorite and fusions with him will lose this ability, cause then it would be too op) * Enhanced Regeneration: Thorite has the ability to reform faster than most gems, this is due to the combination of him being corrupted, and metamiction. Since he relys on metamiction to have enhanced regeneration, he avoids anything that is cold because it would hinder said ability. Relationships Chrome Diopside Thorite didn't know what a best friend was until he met Chrome. They spar together when ever Thorite stops by and somehow always ends in a tie. Chrome was one of the few that forced Thorite to try seriosuly in order to stop the Rock Titan. Coral Thorite still doesn't know till this day why Coral follows Chrome around. She and Chrome also showed him what and how powerful fusions are. Margaritasite Margaritasite knows of Thorite's existence but they have never formally met. Dragon Ever wonder where the ancient world had the idea of a dragon? Well your looking at it. This monster is what Thorite would've become but, due to circumstances he didn't... This thing holds all memories, emotions, and skills that Home world Thorite ever had. In other words this is Homeworld Thorite. The only way Thorite can tap into the memories is if he loses or defeats Dragon in a battle. Trivia * Thorite's favorite food is noodles of any kind. * Thorite likes to travel and find other swordsmen as skilled as he is. * Thorite at first thought he was a normal Human being, until he onced poof during a sword fight. * Other Humans sometimes saw Thorite as a god/spirit. For instance he was once mistaken as Ra (The Egyptian God of Sun). * Thorite (even though he is corrupted) can fuse with other Gems, at first though he couldn't fuse due to a natural magnetic-field that exerts from Thorite. This field can regenerate naturally but once broken allows himself to fuse. (The first occurrence of this was when Chrome Diopside threw a rock at Thorite, breaking the field, and causing them to fuse into Pyrite). Now if Thorite needs to fuse he can break the field simply on command. * Thorite was originally going to be a Zircon, but this was scrapped due to Zircons becoming canon. Gemology Gemstone Information * Thorite, (Th,U)SiO4, is a rare nesosilicate of thorium that crystallizes in the tetragonal system and is isomorphous with zircon and hafnon. * It is the most common mineral of thorium and is nearly always strongly radioactive. * It was named in 1829 to reflect its thorium content. * Specimens of thorite generally come from igneous pegmatites and volcanic extrusive rocks, hydrothermal veins and contact metamorphic rocks. * Thorite is commonly metamict and hydrated, making it optically isotropic and amorphous. Owing to differences in composition, the specific gravity varies from 4.4 to 6.6 g/cm3. Hardness is 4.5 and the luster is vitreous or resinous. The color is normally black, but also brownish black, orange, yellowish-orange and dark green. Gemstone Gallery ThoriteBubble.png|Thorite's bubble. corruptthorite.png|Dragon Category:Gems Category:The Crystal Family Category:Crystal Gems Category:Original Characters Category:Designed by Finemanederby